God eater-The First New-Type God Eater fanfic
by AsukaShun
Summary: This is a story of my female protagonist, Yatogami Asuka, experience/POV of the god eater burst game as the First New-Type God Eater. Light romance between my protagonist and my OC that i'm adding later on in my story. (Bad at summaries Sorry T T) Rating and Genre might change. (Under rewriting)
1. Character Bio

**Character bio**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatogami Asuka, Code name : Valkyrie 6<strong>

Hair colour : Dark Red (Under sunlight or strong emotion will turn Blood red colour)

Skin colour : Very White (Like snow)

Eye colour : One eye is Very Dark Red (Turn blood red under sunlight or strong emotion also and she covers her dark red eyes) while the other eye is Sky Blue

Hair Style : A high ponytail (Her hair reaches her waist, her fringe covers her right "Dark Red" eye while her blue eyes is not), She clips her fringe up later on of the story with a red and blue hair clip which is the same as her eye colour

Age : 16

Birthday : July 16 (same as me haha)

Height : 165 Cm+*(might grow a bit taller in the future, she is still growing)

Nationality : Japanese

Like : Animals, books, her God Arc, her hair style (she likes quiet places but is near impossible due to the various "interesting" people in The Den but she don't hate noisy people strangely) and she likes to sleep

Dislike : Loud Noise, Heat (weather) and hate being disturbed when she is doing something or trying to sleep

* * *

><p><span>Personal Info:<span>

She is typically a beautiful quiet young girl who mostly talk when only needed (she smiles time to time to respond to a person talking to her) and can be quite talkative if the correct topic is say. She likes her God Arc which is a long blade, Katana, she had learned from her father some self defence techniques and have a general idea on how to fight with a katana (her father is kind of like a samurai) plus she learns quickly which surprise some people and she is quick minded. She can cut her emotions for awhile but when she is alone she freaks out and even faint on her bed after Eric dies when she get back to her room. She is quite a charismatic person as despite her not talking to others that much, people still trusts her and befriend her quite easily and they listen to her orders obediently. She is a children of a normal family, her father works as a mechanic at The Den while her mother sew clothes to sell to others in a small shop in front of their house, she have several childhood friends and out of them only Asuka get selected as a God Eater. *Hint* People in The Den and her home street thinks that she looks beautiful when she hair band and hair clip is given to her by her first childhood friend as her birthday present as he say that her eyes are beautiful so she shouldn't cover her beautiful eyes.


	2. The First Day - Part 1

Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so it might not be good but I shall try to make it better with experience I think ..

"" - Normal conversation

'' - Internal dialogue

** - Sound effect

* * *

><p>After the aptitude test for the New-Type God Eater, Asuka walked into the lobby, not knowing where to wait for the next instruction according to the scientist in the control room at the Test room i walked to the nearest couch with a boy in yellow and orange coloured clothes with a beanie of same colour with his clothes, who is near her age she guessed as she doesn't want to be standing to wait for the next instruction which she doesn't even know when will it come and sat down to take a break from travelling to this Fenrir far east branch.<p>

The boy noticed him and maybe he is bored or wanted to talk, he asked Asuka "Hey… you want some gum?" in a casual and friendly tone which Asuka is not bothered by a stranger that she never met before talking to her in a overly-friendly tone or rather he is the only person at this place that talked to her in a normal way during her time here. The boy reached for his pocket to take out his gum the same time I nodded, he then noticed he finished his last gum a few minutes ago. "Oh I'm all out. Looks like I just used the last piece. Sorry 'bout that." He said apologizingly, I replied "It's ok, I'm just nervous, wanted to bite on something" while scratching the back of her long dark red hair that reach her waist, laughing in an awkward way. 'whoa things gone awkward in a few second' I thought while sighing internally.

To change the mood he introduce himself, " I am Kota Fujiki" "I'm Yatogami Asuka, just call me Asuka" I replied hastily. "Ok, so you were a match too?" he asked which I nod to answer him while smiling, saying it in a slightly proud tone Kota said "That makes two of us…You must be my age… Or maybe a bit older. Oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond. Nice to meet you!" He offered his hand "Nice to meet you too" I answered back while shake his hand with a smile. Just after we exchanged our handshake, we heard *clank*,*clank* on the metal floor and turned our heads to the direction of the sound. 'What the, high heels?' I thought while being amused.

A tall and beautiful woman is walking towards us with a clipboard in her left hand, she have a long black hair that is pushed over her right shoulder and reach her chest area with an aura of authority that makes people not want to disobey her. When she is about 3-4 steps away from us she finally speak up "Stand up." "Huh?" Kota replied dumbly while I just tilted my head a bit looking just as dumb as Kota did. Not pleased with our response she said it again in a louder tone which is obliviously irritated by our stupid response or rather sounded like an order, "I said, Stand up! On your feet!" we immediately stood up very straight like in front of a Spartan drill sergeant (Joke intended Tsubaki seriously is like a spartan teacher haha), Kota stood so straight that his head is facing upwards towards the ceiling which looked pretty stupid in others eyes but not in front of the demon instructor, those who experienced it before would know 2 other person at the lobby shoot towards them pitiful looks that said 'we know how you feel' kind of look. I laughed awkwardly in my mind with a poker face.

"I'm on a tight schedule. So I'll be keeping this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya and I'm your advisor" She announced to us her name and her role to us rookies. "This is your schedule – after the medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armour clinic. We are the ones who have been protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die over something stupid then answer my every order with a "yes" understood?" We both replied immediately "YES Ma'am!" Satisfied by our answer, she continued " All right, Let's begin the medical checkups. We'll start with Yatogami Asuka, you first, report to Sakaki's room by 1500 hours, take a tour of the facilities until then. This is your new home, Fenrir far east branch, a.k.a "The Den" Make sure to pay your respects to the members of your team. You're dismissed." "YES, Ma'am!" we replied as we headed off to the upper section of the lobby to take the lift to other levels of The Den

I asked the advisor before leaving about where is this Sakaki's room at, she replied the laboratory level of the "section Elevator" and is at the end of the corridor. After I said thank you to her I head towards the elevator with Kota already waiting there, he asked what I talked about with I just said that I asked her where is Sakaki's room that's all.*Ding* sounded the elevator as it reaches our level and we went in the elevator, Kota pressed the rookie section while I pressed the Laboratory section. While we were in the elevator Kota introduces me his favourite tv anime series called 'Bugarally' which I just replied that if I have time I might watch it together with him if I have the time, satisfied with my answer the elevator's door opened at the rookie section and he step out to check his room before going to the medical checkup which is after mine is done with a big smile that says finally another person that will join him to watch bugarally instead of just his family. I waved back at him as he waved to him while the elevator door closed before moving to the next destination the laboratory section for my medical checkup.


	3. The First Day - Part 2

Ok, I will continue my story as some people are reading my story although it is still crappy as this is my first time writing a fanfic so sorry for the low quality u , introducing my first appearance of my OC character Kannagi Riku(this character is a bit like Kannagi Yuu from the manga of God Eater just with different looks, i will try to involve him more later on in the story)

"" – dialogue

'' – Internal thoughts

{} – Doctor Sakaki's interruption

** - Sound effect

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the laboratory section, I walked out of the elevator and saw two person, the first person is a young girl with pink short hair with green clothing with a kind look and might be a bit older than me I guess while the other person is taller man around my age, he have blueish hair that is a bit spikey wearing dark blue clothes and jeans with cheerful and relaxing feeling radiating from him. When they were talking about something the pink haired girl noticed Asuka coming out of the elevator so she turned around from facing her friend to face me, "oh hello there, so you must the new rookie we heard about coming here today, they say we'll be having two new members joining us here, welcome!" The pink haired girl said in a shy yet happy tone with a smile on her face. "Yes, my name is Yatogami Asuka, just call me Asuka. Nice to meet you!" I greeted them with a light bow and a smile on my face, "Nice to meet you too and welcome to The Den, this girl here is called Daiba kanon-chan and my name is kannagi Riku, are you here to meet the prof. for the medical checkup? He is in the room at the end of the corridor." The man called kannagi riku greeted me with his smile. "The Doc is a little eccentric, but hey! He is a kind man! You'll be fine." Said Kanon-san smiling sheepish with Riku-san smiling awkwardly while averting my eyes, "we shouldn't keep you waiting, go on and we'll see you later." After Riku-san said that I become more nervous but I still moved towards the door for Dr. Sakaki's lab to get the medical checkup finished.<p>

I looked back towards them but they just wave to me with a 'go on' look. I took a few deep breath and knock on the door, after a few seconds of silence I heard a "you can come in" answer with in the door. I pushed the handle and the door slide open. The room was filled with long and rather thick wires connected to the computers in the middle of the room, I took a few seconds to look around the room, after that I noticed two man in the room one man was in front of the computer typing away at a rather high speed wearing a rather 'amusing' clothes, staring at his computer an another with a smart looking clothes with an absolute feeling coming from him. If I remember clearly a scientist called him the director I think he is the man with the most authority at The Den, he is standing beside the doctor, when I look at him he give me a slight nod so to not be rude I nod back to him.

"hmm… you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected good to see you, new-type God Eater, Yatogami Asuka is it?" said the Doctor who is still typing at a high speed while looking at me, 'whoa how does he do that', "Yes, is that so?" I scratched me hair, not sure what to say. "I'm Doctor Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of the Aragami technology R&D, well… we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Welcome aboard." He said while smiling with his eyes closed, ' how does he see things with his eyes closed?' I gave him a nod to continue on, " Now then, as you can see. I'm still pretty busy getting prepared. Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?" The Director looking a bit unpleased said with a frown "Dr. Sakaki, I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters."

After a few seconds he switched his mood and tone to a more serious tone, "Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes Von Schicksal. I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region. Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you." "He's a former techie too, you know. The New-Type's medical checkups interest you to no end, right, Johannes?" The Doc. Interrupted rudely in my opinion. "I decided to retire as a techie because we have you. Keep that in mind." "Did you ever retire though?" The Doc. retorted, "Hmph… Now then, this is where the real fun begins. Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objectives once more. Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay… and to gather materials… which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advance base, as well as to complete the impending [Aegis Project]." {ugh look at these numbers…!} the doctor interrupted again but the director ignored him and continued "The [Aegis Project]… is simply to put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks. Located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench" {Ah ha…!} Despite getting a bit annoyed, the Director continued "Once the project is completed, Humankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while." {Amazing! So this is what a New-Type is like!} Getting fed up, the Director questioned the Doctor, "Paylor… you're disrupting my lecture." "Oh, sorry about that. I was just so taken aback by there stats… I got carried away." The Doctor apologised. "At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort. Alright, I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it to you. Paylor, send me the data when you're done."

With that said the Director headed for the door while the Doctor eyes never leave the computer waved to the Director, after the director stepped out the doctor said "Okay. We're good to go now. Lie down on that bed, Will you? You'll feel sleepy for a little while, but I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your own room. Just a little cat nap, so to speak… you'll get about 10,800 seconds. Sweet Dream!" With that said, I headed to the bed and lie down, after a few seconds I fell asleep despite me not being that sleepy yet, it is still in mid-afternoon after all.

When I woke up, I really was in my room and on my bed. My new room is bigger than my own house's room and it is really sparking clean, a computer-like machine which is called a terminal is about two metre away from my bed and at the left hand side of my room there is a couch, a table and a refrigerator beside a few cupboards. There is a small mirror side table beside my bed, I check my looks and rearrange my hair which became a bit messy before going to wash my face at a basin near the refrigerator and wipe my face with a towel in one of the cupboards and head out to the lobby. I took one last look in my mirror before tying my hair up with my hair band in my jeans pocket.

I meet a man with a baseball cap and a green jacket with a red short and spikey hair, I exchange a short greetings with him and headed to press the button for the elevator, before the elevator arrive, he suddenly speak louder than tsubaki-san called for me and tell me to go meet her at the lobby to see her. I said thank you to him and headed into the elevator to go to the lobby.  
>While the elevator is moving to the lobby, I reminded myself 'Ok, today is the start of my day as a God Eater, gotta buckle up and do my best to not pull my senpai's legs.' *Ding* sounded the elevator and the doors opened, I stepped out and took my first step as a First New-Type God Eater.<p>

* * *

><p>Dammit next chapter is a fight scene from fighting the training dummy, it might not be that well but i will try to make it sound better because this is my first time writing a fighting scene haha<p> 


	4. Training - Part 1

Here comes the tutorial session with the training dummies, my first time ever writing a fight scene in words, it might be a bit awkward so sorry, I hope I write it well. Hahaha *cough* Ok time for a fight scene! I will use Japanese way of calling a person as using the English way sounds a bit weird. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

"" – Dialogue

'' – Internal thoughts

** - Sound effects

- Official name for some things

* * *

><p>When I walked out of the elevator I see Kota at the upper level of the lobby, he look like waiting for someone, from what I observed looking at him. After he turned around he saw me and walked towards me while waving, "Hey Asuka, you're done with your medical checkup? And you tied up your hair?" "Yeah, I did and yes, I wonder how I get back to my room?" "Hm, I know right, oh! By the way, I heard that they are going to give us a few missions first before sending us out to the fields to fight the Aragami. The people here are kinda rough, don't you think? They better not haze rookies… that would suck. File for missions with that cute operator girl, right? Then we go through that <strong>Den Gate<strong>… and it's actual combat… Yeah, I think I'll wait to head over till I'm mentally prepared! Well not going to keep Tsubaki-san waiting for too long, don't wanna make her angry." "Yeah, ok, see you later." I waved to Kota while smiling, I headed to the stairs to go find Tsubaki-san.

It is easy to find her, she is standing beside the mission counter with a girl with orange-red tied up hair which maybe the cute operator girl Kota talked about, "I see you're done with your checkup… Fine, then I'll have you take on normal mission right away… next to you is Takeda Hibari-kun. She runs the God Eaters mission information processing. Speak to her in order to receive an order for a mission. After that follow Licca-kun to get your God Arc for your mission, Got that?" "Understood Ma'am!" "Very good, I'm expecting a lot from you!" "Yes, Ma'am!" Satisfied with my answer Tsubaki-san went to do her other duties.

After she left I head to the counter to take up my mission, "So you're done with your medical checkup! Again, I'm Takeda Hibari, and I oversee mission orders!" Hibari-san said with a big smile on her face and in a friendly tone. "Yes, I'm in your care Hibari-san!" I answer back with a big smile of my own, "Likewise, now then, let me explain to you about the workflow. First you receive an order for a mission. Then, based on enemy intelligence, you can change your weapon with licca-san at the God Arc storage, you then head to **The Den Gate** over at the far end upstairs. Um, do you follow me?" "Yes, I follow you Hibari-san." "Oh, that's good, I may cause you some inconvenience at times… But I do look forward to working with you! Ah, just to add in if you do well for your training sessions you might be able to skip the training sessions and head out for a mission with one of the veterans from your team which is the Group one, and a instructor will teach you how to use your God Arc too." "Ok, I understand, I will now go take my god arc for my training sessions." "Yes, do take care." I wave to Hibari-san while heading to licca-san for her to lead the way to the God Arc storage to take my God Arc.

When I set in the training room, it is so big with walls all over, some parts of the wall have big scratches and burns which I think is mostly from the past rookies learning how to use their God Arcs. At one side of the room that is a platform for people to oversee the whole of the training room there I see one man with a clipboard fidgeting with a control panel, pressing some buttons. Upon walking closer to the platform, I remember seeing him before, he is the man I saw who was talking to Kanon-san at the laboratory level, it seems he didn't notice me so I speak louder trying to get his attention, " Erm, excuse me, Riku-san?" After hearing my voice, he give a short glance over to see me but quickly turn back to the control panel while saying "Hey there, just give me one more minute to set up your training menu on this control panel." "Ok, take your time."

While Riku-san is still setting up the training menu, I tried swinging my God Arc to get a bit more used to the length and weight but the God Arc is surprisingly light for God Eaters because of the Bias factor in every God Eaters, at first look the God Arc is a weapon no normal humans could ever hope to carry, much less swing it around like a kitchen knife but is as light as a feather for God Eaters while I was swing my God Arc I noticed two triggers near the handle 'I wonder what it does?'.

After two minutes of waiting Riku-san finally input finish the settings and turn around to face me, "Ok, first up let me reintroduce myself, my name is kannagi Riku, I am you and Kota's Instructor for your training session, I hope to get along well with you two." Riku-san smile warmly to me, "Yes, I will be in your care, Riku-san!" "Ah, you can just call me Riku no need for the formalities." "Eh! Erm, in that case than Riku." I say it awkwardly which earns a small laughter from Riku, "Ok, for your first training, you will be learning how to operate your God Arc, firstly, there are two trigger near your handle the one on your left is to deploy your shield part while the other trigger is to switch from your sword form to your gun form which only New-Type God Eater are able to use, you get me so far?" 'so that's what it is for,' "Yes!" "Now try using your God Arc and get used to it, after you are a bit more used to it, try fighting one of the dummies we have here. Call my name when you're done, I will be writing my report for my previous mission I take part in." "Yes!" 'He use his time well'

After a few minutes of getting used to my God Arc, I called Riku and said that "I'm a bit used to it already, let me try fight a dummies please." "Ok, one dummy coming right up." With a click if a button the door at the far end of the training room opened up and a monster look-alike dummy come out moving like it is real. Right after the door open I get into my stance, my senses perk up, my muscles tensed up and I dash towards it at high speed. "This dummy is modeled after the most common small-type Aragami, **Orgetail**. Figure out it's attack patterns and dodge them after that, find the right time to counterattack and finish it." Without replying back to Riku, I occasionally open up my guard to let it attack me just for me to dodge it or block the attack with my shield and remember all it's attack pattern.***Dodge* *Dash* *Slash* *Slide* *Swing* * Roar* *Slash***

After I figured out all it's attack patterns, I put the end to it by slashing my God Arc Into the Orgetail look-alike dummy, cutting it in half and let it fall to the ground with a slight ***Don*** sound making dust floating around the training room. "All right, that's all for today, it's been a tired day for you so you can go back to your room I'll clean up the dummy." After ctaching my breath "Thank you very much, I shall take up your kind offer", I give a slight bow and went out the training room and head towards the elevator to put back my God Arc, after that, go back to my room.

When I reached my room, I went to take some informal clothes that is in a box on my table, in the box there are some of my clothes and daily necessities that I used at home, after taking those that I need, I take a towel and headed to the bathroom. When I opened my door I saw Kota's room is directly oppose mine, he look like he is going to the bathroom to bath too so we greeted one another and headed to the respective bathroom together while talking about how their first day at The Den goes.

Meanwhile, at the veteran floor, Riku headed into his own room to see a tall man with raven-black hair reaching his shoulders with dark brown clothing drinking Riku's beer rations, Riku sigh upon seeing him and scolded him "Lindow-san, next time, wait for me to come back to my room and after that ask me if you can come in my room and drink my beer rations… Don't just barge in my room and begin drinking my beer rations!" "Yeah, yeah, next time I'll do that, so how is the New-Type Rookie doing for his or her first training?" "What, Lindow-san you have not read the report of the New-Type rookie's profile yet, Tsubaki-san gave it to you and me one week ago…" "Hey, I've been busy writing reports and going for missions that I hardly got time to read the report yet, must be in one of the stacks of files on my table. Well it will be troublesome to find my print of report so lend me yours" "Fine, here it is." Riku take a folder from the table beside his bed and passed the report to the man called Lindow-san, after receiving the report, Lindow-san read it quietly while occasionally sip a few drink of the opened beer can. "Hm, well, a rather interesting rookie she is, Yatogami Asuka, is it… so how was the training?" "Well, I can said that she is rather used to fighting, she analysed her enemy's attack patterns and remembering them in an instant, is capable of countering the dummy's attack, she is fast on her mind too and she doesn't hesitated to finish the dummy, which is impressive for a rookie according to the past records of training rookies." "Oh-ho, well, well, we got some promising new comrades this year and the first New-Type God Eater to boast, it is going to be interesting, I might be able to go on more dates in the future. Hahahaha" "Please keep your dates moderately in check, don't wanna lose a leader right before the rookies get used to the new environment, don't they? Sakuya-san and Tsubaki-san might get angry at you for doing anything stupid" "Hey, I'm just joking, can't you read the mood." "Sorry, but I do everything seriously." "Right, right, is that so."

'Now that i think of it, i think i saw Asuka with her glowing red left eye when she dealt the final blow to the dummy, i might have imagine it, i guess, it's been a long day after all.'

* * *

><p>Phew, the fight scene sucks but it was against a dummy you can't blame me so sorry but for the rest of the chapters, I will try to improve on writing fight scenes so please do comment on how I can improve on my fight scenes. I'm open to comments, reviews and i don't believe i nearly wrote about 2 thousand words it took all my brain juice to write so much. Argh my head hurts. *cough* Next chapter or so is the long awaited first appearance of Lindow to Asuka so look forward to the next chapter.<p> 


	5. Training - Part 2

Okay, I'm going to wrap up the training session fast and get on to Asuka's first day out on the field and the meeting of Lindow, I hope you readers will enjoy it. (Dammit more fight scenes.*sigh*)

"" – Dialogue () – My/Writer's thoughts

'' – Internal thoughts

** - Sound effects

- Official naming for terms used in God Eater Burst game

I don't own the God Eater Burst or anything related to it except for my characters only.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think you got the hang of it on using your God Arc." Riku said that while I dealt the finishing blow to the last dummy I used for my training, "Next part of your training consist of how to use a stun grenade, the timing and such. Oh! And remember to close your eyes don't wanna get stunned yourself too, right? It will get ugly. Plus what close range God Eater always use during our fight which is the Devour Attack , I will further explain what a Devour Attack is later on, the using of stun grenade comes first. Here are some stun grenades for you to use. Remember to throw it at where the dummy is facing."<p>

After taking the stun grenades from Riku, I step away a few steps while Riku take out a sunglasses and summoned one dummy for me to try it on, *breath in* *breath out* 'Ok', I pulled the pin of the grenade and threw it in the direction the dummy's head is facing as it is running towards me while roaring and its eyes focused on me. *Doom* The dummy was stunned with the bright light and while the dummy was stunned I slash it in half with an overhead swing a basic kendo stance my father taught me. With a *DON*, the dummy fell, like the rest of the dummies.

"Ok, you got the basics for using a stun grenade, next up is the explanation of the Devour Attack , by switching from your blade form to predator form, you will be able to go into Burst mode by letting your God Arc bite off the Aragami to give yourself a temporary boast in power, speed, your five senses, increased stamina and slightly faster regeneration speed but this is can only be available out on the fields." "May I ask why?" "well, we can only devour Aragami's Oracle cells to go into Burst mode and we cannot create a dummy with Oracle cells, because if we create a dummy with Oracle cells it will be the same as a real Aragami so it is dangerous, well, your first real mission might be coming soon so you might wanna try it out at that time, got it?" "Okay, I understand."

"Alright next up, is Salvaging and Scavenging which you gather to upgrade your God Arc's Sword, gun and shield parts, Sometimes, you will retrieve artifacts of the old era as item materials out in the fields. These are usually added to your reward is Salvage."

"You can also obtain materials from Aragami that you defeat, these also work the same way as Salvaging. Make sure you devour the enemy after you defeat them in order to get these items is Scavenge. Alright, now keep in mind that you want to obtain items. Ready? Now defeat your target." Riku with a click of a button 1 Orgetail-like dummy popped out and rush towards me but with my experience gained with fighting with a Orgetail I finished it with one slash below the jaw and cut off the head, I then proceed to devour the body of the dummy and found some simulated items for training use only. After that I look around the training room and found a few pieces of items near the walls so I went towards it and picked it up.

"With Salvaging and Scavenging is finished, you can go rest now. Oh and just to let you know, after a discussion meeting with your team leader, me your instructor and the advisor Tsubaki-san, you might have a test to see if you can go on real missions earlier than Kota-kun who started the training at the same time as you because you learn things fast and almost finished the training. Now all you need is experience which you will be getting soon." "Okay, thank you for all of your guidance and I look forward on working with you on a mission in the future." "Yeah, me too. Ok, Training is over you may go rest now." "Yes (or Hai in Japanese it sounds weird in english)."

As Asuka is leaving the training room to put back her God Arc, Riku thought to himself 'well, she sure is a promising rookie the Far East branch had ever had after me or even the same as me. Things might get interesting.' With a small grin on his face.

**AT NIGHT**

When Asuka finished her talk with Kota about how the day of training went, she went back to her room to sleep so as to not be too tired for her may happen test tomorrow depending on the discussion of the veterans.

**MEANWHILE AT TSUBAKI'S OFFICE**

In Tsubaki's office there is two other man with her in her office which is Riku and the team leader of Asuka's to-be team Lindow Amamiya, younger brother of Tsubaki. Tsubaki is sitting at her desk while Lindow and Riku is sitting at the sofa in her office facing her, with a written reports of Asuka's training by Riku in their hands. "So, what is your opinion of her training, Riku?" Tsubaki asked Riku. "In my opinion, I would say that she have finished the training and can be sent to the field already, she reached all the criteria needed for rookie to be sent to the field 2 days early than what is the average of how long new rookies spent training." "Oh-ho, what a promising new member of my team after you. How a trustworthy new member will benefit our team right, Riku?" "Yes, that's right Lindow-san."

"Hm, the report you wrote does say that she is more than ready to be sent out on the fields already but in your report you wrote that she have some awkward movement of hers when she is fighting the dummies, are you sure she is ready?" "Ah, about that, she said that it is due to her God Arc's sword is the default long blade that all rookie's received before their personal God Arc is prepared, she is not used to it but she said that she made a request to Licca-san to make her a weapon she is used to and it will be done by the day after tomorrow so we don't have to worry about that." Riku said it nervously, hoping Tsubaki can accept what he said.

"May I propose to have a test for her, sister (in the Japanese version of god eater burst Lindow call Tsubaki Aneue)?" "Hm, a test is it? Well, that can be arranged by tomorrow so ok I approve of it. Riku, you shall organise what Dummy she shall fight to prove that she can be sent out to the fields. Since you are the other only person to ever break the record for the fastest rookie to complete the training menu. That's all you two are dismissed." "Yes, sister." Lindow said it in his usual carefree attitude and Riku just bow to Tsubaki and left the office with Lindow.

"Thank you, Lindow-san for helping me out." "Hey, it's nothing I just wanted to have promising reinforcements out on the field as fast as possible to boast our team's surviving rate, that I can trust my back to that's all and why are you thanking me when it should be the rookie that should be thanking me or what, don't tell me you fell for the rookie already?." "NO! That's not it , it's just that I wanna help her out like how you helped me out when I was still a rookie to repay the favour that's all. So, in any case, thank you Lindow-san." Riku bowed to Lindow with a big smile on his face. "Tch, the brat from last time is already a caring senpai to the rookies, man time really pass by fast." "Lindow-san you are still young like us so why are you talking like an old man." "You brat, you sure learnt how to talk during the past few years." "It's all thanks to your guidance Lindow-san." "Yeah, yeah, let's go to sleep already we both got a busy day tomorrow." "Yeah, you got that right." Riku said in sheepish tone.

**The next day**

I was instructed to go to the training room for a test which Hibari-san informed me about which is a test to see if I can be sent out to the field already, I wonder how the test will be conducted, just thinking about makes me a bit nervous.

As I was walking towards the elevator Kota walked up to me with a light slap to my back, "Hey, I heard you got a test to see if you can get sent out to the field early is it?" "Yeah it seems like it, I just heard about it from Hibari-san." "Well don't worry too much about and just do your best like how you normally do and you will be fine." Kota said it with a big smile that made my worries all disappeared by his smile that make people feel happy. 'Whoa what a powerful mood maker' I thought to myself while I smiled back at him. 'That's right, all I have to do is just fight like how I normally do and everything is fine.' I thought while mentally slapping my face to get my mind right and ready. When the elevator arrived, I stepped in the elevator and pressed the button to the God Arc storage room to get my God Arc.

When the door closed and started to move, I stretched myself and while I am stretching, I turned to my right and see Kota giggling in the corner seeing that I am stretching somehow made him laugh. 'What the hell, why is Kota in the elevator' I thought to myself while blushing and turned my head to not face Kota's face. After a few seconds, I regain my composure and asked Kota, "Why are you in the elevator I thought that you are at the lobby?" "Well, now is my free time seeing that Riku is preparing your test and such. So I was thinking that if I ask Riku, I can watch your test." Kota said it with a smile. 'Dammit, he is adding the pressure of being watched by people while I am fighting' "Whatever, it doesn't change that people is watching my test so adding one more person doesn't make much difference."

The elevator door opened and I walked out of the elevator while Kota said that he will go ahead to ask for permission to watch my test and run ahead to the training room while I headed towards the God Arc storage which is at the same floor as the training room. When I picked up my God Arc, Licca-san said that my personalise God Arc will be ready by tomorrow afternoon the latest, I thanked her while heading towards the door.

When I entered the training room, I see that in the control room at training room there is a few people in it. When I looked closer I saw Riku and Kota standing side by side waving their hands towards me when they saw me, "Alright, now that you're here, we shall start the test soon prepare yourself, the test will start in 10 seconds, I wish you good luck." Coming from the speaker is Tsubaki-san, with that said I prepared myself by getting in my fighting stance which is like a Battoujutsu. 'Hm a Battoujutsu a interesting stance' Thought the Amamiya siblings in the control room.

With a *Ding* sound, five Orgetail-like dummies and two Zygote-like Dummies came out while the Orgetails running towards me, the Zygotes shoot towards me with their compressed air shots. I Zig-zag around the training room to avoid the compressed air shots while I was dodging, I switched to my gun form and sniped the zygotes off the air and onto the ground, I run passed the Orgetails to take out the more annoying Zygotes first but only managed to finish off one Zygote before the other Zygote fly back into the air but is not fast enough as I just jump up in the air and smash it down to the ground which finished it off.

'Two Zygotes down, five more Orgetails' I Zig-zag again to confuse the Orgetails and managed to finished two Orgetails before the third one fire needles from its tail which I countered by swing my God Arc Sword form horizontally to smack away all the needles and cut off its tail before giving the finishing blow which ended it. 'Two more' while I was finishing the third Orgetail, the fourth one was rushing towards me. I blocked it with my shield and it pushed me back a few steps.

**IN THE CONTROL ROOM**

"Amazing! It is like she is dancing!" Kota saying what he is thinking out loud when Asuka finished off the zygotes and is zig-zagging around the training room and finishing off her first Orgetail gracefully like she is dancing around the training room. Riku just stood beside Kota with a grin on his face without saying anything, Riku turned slightly to his left and to caught a glimpse that Tsubaki was watching the fight with a shocking/amazed face but soon covered it up with her usual poker face while Lindow was smiling like a big idiot amazed, his eyes are analysing Asuka's fight. 'Well then, I think that's that, she passed the test now all she needs to do is to finish all the dummies.'

With the fourth Orgetail down, Asuka takes the offensive role now and dash towards the last Orgetail and cut it in half with an overhead swing. *Don* the last Orgetail fell. Asuka than proceed to Scavenge the remains of the dummy like what she is taught. With that, the speaker announced "This conclude the test, congratulation you passed the test and is allowed to take real missions out on the field starting from tomorrow. You may rest for the rest of the day, that's all." In the control room, Kota was dashing towards the door to talk to Asuka while Riku just walked slowly behind Kota.

When I left the training room while breathing heavily, I was greeted by Kota with a amazed face telling me that I was awesome and stuff, I replied by giving him a big smile while wiping off my sweat. Riku give me a pat on my shoulders with a smile, "Give Asuka some time to catch her breath Kota. Well done, Asuka, now you can take on real missions and fight the Aragami with us." "Hai, Riku, I look forward with working with you." I gave a small bow to Riku while my breathing starting to cool down.

After saying that I would like to rest in my room, I walk towards the God Arc storage to put back my God Arc, when I walked out the God Arc storage room I thank Licca-san again before walking out to the elevator.

When I reaching my room, I went to my bed and just lay down on it to rest, after resting for a while I sat up to reach for my small mirror on the bedside table to clip up her fringe with her two hairclip red and blue colour to reveal her left dark red eyes and her sky blue right eye and maybe because of the light her left eye is shown to be blood red same as her hair. 'Alright tomorrow is my first real mission and fight with an Aragami, I should rest and prepare for tomorrow and at night maybe I might go to Kota's room to watch that anime he recommended to me to watch to pass some time.' While touching her left red eye, I thought about my past about a young boy with silver hair and yellow eyes saying that 'Your eyes are beautiful so you shouldn't cover it up, you know.' With a big smile. "Alright time to bath!" I said as I reached for my towel and change of clothes before heading towards the shower.

* * *

><p>I hope my fight scenes is good enough as I have no experience writing a fight scene at all. I hope you all will enjoy it, till next time. u<p> 


	6. First mission

Alright, time for the next chapter, Asuka's first mission with Lindow. I will be using the "Absolute Blade Arts" from Seirei Tsukai No Kenbu for Asuka's hidden Sword Skills that she is keeping. Man I have been wanting to write a character using it for a long time now. I don't own God Eater Burst for their Characters and also for Seirei Tsukai No Kenbu's "Absolute Blade Arts".

* * *

><p>"" – Dialogue<p>

'' – Internal thoughts

** - Sound effect

[] – Writer's thoughts

* * *

><p>The day after the Test for me, I have been allowed to go out on real missions out on the fields earlier, I woke up earlier than usual maybe due to the excitement and nervous out on the fields in a life-or-death situation all God Eaters must face. After a few minutes of wearing off the doziness from sleeping and mentally preparing myself for my first mission, I sat up from my bed and reach out for my mirror I placed on my bedside table to check my hair to see if it is messy, I used the comb I placed in the drawer of my bedside table to comb my long dark red hair which is one of my pride, I put my hair up in a high ponytail like I always do with my hair band on my bedside table which I put on every time I went to sleep.<p>

My long fringe like always is covering up my red eyes leaving my sky blue eyes for everyone to see, I reach over to my drawer to take out my set of clothes which is a casual uniform and casual bottom set available for rookies to buy or craft.

After putting on my white boots and gloves, I headed to the canteen to eat to get ready for my first mission that is starting about an hour later from now, as I get my food and is about to find an empty table, I see Kota waving towards me to get my attention with Riku sitting across him eating his meal while looking towards me too.

When I sit down beside Riku to face Kota whose face is telling me that he got tons of things to talk to me about, "Hey, Asuka, so today's your first real mission how are you feeling?" "Great I think, can't wait to start my mission." I stated while taking my first bite of my breakfast. "Heh, you got great guts rookie, just don't get carried away and always be cautious about your surroundings who knows where an Aragami can be hiding, with that in mind you can last longer in our line of work." "Thank you for your advice I shall always keep that in my mind." I accepted his advice honestly and humbly. "As expected from our instructor-dono always teaching us important knowledge, hahaha." Kota said jokingly while taking note of what Riku said. "Well my job is to keep you rookies alive as long as you can get so I am going to pound all knowledge you guys need into you." Riku gave a small grin while saying that. "Sir yes sir." Kota replied back with a mock salute to Riku while I take another few more bite of my meal while they were talking.

After talking for another dozen of minutes, it is about time for my mission so I went to put back my tray with Kota and Riku following behind me, as I am about to head for the lobby, Riku remembered something as we walk out of the canteen and turn around to face me, "Hey Asuka, when you reached the lobby wait for Lindow-san to come, he will be accompanying you to your mission, he is team 1 leader which both of you are joining in." "Hai, thanks for the notice, see you guys later." "see ya later Asuka" Kota said to me while waving.

After arriving at the lobby I looked around the upper level of the lobby to find this 'Lindow-san' Riku talked about, seeing that he is not at the upper level I walked down the stairs to the lower level of the lobby to check but he is not there too which Hibari-san confirmed with me that 'Lindow-san' is not here yet. To save some energy I sat down on one of the couch at the lower level of the lobby to wait for 'Lindow-san', after a few minutes of waiting, I heard footsteps on the metal floor when I looked up I see a man of about 20 years old or so walking down the stairs.

Hibari-san heard it too so she turned around to address this man, "Oh, Lindow-san, the Director said if I saw you, to tell you to come see him." "Ok! Don't tell him you saw me." 'Wow, what an interesting and carefree man' I sweatdrop when I heard him said that. Lindow-san is a tall man who has raven-black hair touching his shoulders and a long fringe to his left like mine and clear emerald green eyes, wearing a combination of brown and black clothing with a pair of brownish grey glove

As he walked in front of me I stand up, "Hey there, rookie… The name is Amamiya Lindow. On paper, I'm your superior officer. But er, never mind all that boring stuff, okay? All I'm asking is that you become someone I know will have my back. Ok?" "Hai, I shall do my very best to catch up with you Lindow-senpai." "Heh, heh, you really are an interesting person."

Then another woman walked over towards us, she is a young woman around Lindow-san's age with black hair nearly reaching her shoulders with brown eyes, wearing black clothes with green frills around the edge of her shirt with a pair of black gloves. "Oh, who's this, a rookie?" "Yeah, and I'm pounding her with all of our severe rules right now. So take a hike, Sakuya." 'So her name is Sakuya-san.' "Yes Sir! Big boss Sir!" Sakuya-san said in a joking tone. When she is about to leave, she turned towards me and give me a small wave with a smile which I answered back with a small smile and wave too.

"So anyway, that's about it. Ok? I'm sending to you right into battle now… but I'll be accompanying you on this mission." After looking at the clock on the wall Lindow-san said "Hey, look at the time. We're gonna head out." "Hai!" I replied back and head towards the God Arc Storage with Lindow-san in front of me.

When I went into the God Arc Storage, Licca-san is there and noticed us, "Hey Asuka and Lindow, I prepared your God Arcs and Asuka I prepared your God Arc the way you wanted but are you sure, it is quite fragile and can broke easily." Pointing to Asuka's God Arc which is an ice katana for its blade, Type 50 Auto-Gun for its gun and Common shield for its shield. "Yeah, I'm sure I want a katana for my blade." Asuka said while observing your blade like a Katana lover she is. "Hmm, an interesting choice of weapon you have there." Lindow-san Commented with his hand under his chin and a amazed smile.

We headed to the helicopter pad to take a ride to the City of Mercy for our mission, after reaching and getting off the helicopter Lindow-san lead the way to the starting point of our mission. Putting his God Arc on his shoulder, he said "Boy, this place has seen better times huh?" I answered back with a nod while taking in the scenery. "Hey rookie, we're gonna start the mission now, you got 3 orders. Don't die, if your numbers up, get out. Lastly hide. If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it. Wait. Is that 4?" I answered with a shrug. "The bottom line is, you've got to survive. Just follow that order, and everything else will be fine." *Nod* "All right, let's get this show on the road!" Lindow-san said it while walking towards the edge of the cliff and jumped off with behind by a few seconds.

After I landed, Lindow-san said "Today's mission is to take out a Orgetail only, you got the call for finding the Aragami, I will just follow behind you and provide assistance when needed only." Taking it as a way to train rookies I replied back, "In that case, right." According to my senses.

Out of the shadow of the building in front of the starting point, my sense is right as the Aragami 'Orgetail' is right in front of us. As we run towards it, it noticed us and gave a roar and run towards us too. After dashing to the side out of the way of its charge, I slashed at it, the Ogretail give a roared in pain while Lindow-san gave another slash at its other side, swallowing its cry, it spin around with its tail to push us back which we did and it charge towards me, "Watch out rookie!" I point my God Arc in Blade form towards it and did what Riku taught to me, the predator form, a beast-like mouth emerge from my God Arc and took a big bite off the Orgetail's body, as the Orgetail tried to struggle its way out of the jaws of my God Arc, too relieve it from its pain, I put out my God Arc, tearing away a big chunk of it body, changing back into my blade form and into Burst mode which Riku tell me about.

As if my body became lighter and stronger, as I get into my lai stance, I gave it an uppercut, and cut in to dead diagonally, the fell down to the ground dead, to completely kill an Aragami, I make my God Arc into predator form again to extract the core of the Aragami. As Lindow-san make his way towards me he joked around shaking his head with a shrug "Heck, did they really need me to accompany you, you finished the mission easily enough that you didn't need my help at all." "I guess that it is just a procedure for a veteran to accompany a rookie to a mission regardless of them needing help?" "Hey, I'm just joking. Ok, time to head back rookie." Lindow-san said it while making his way back to the extraction point for the helicopter to pick us up. "Hai" I replied back while following behind him.

Just then I heard a flute playing in the air, the sound came from several blocks away behind us, after the flute sound finished, the ground started to rumble, I run to Lindow-san's side to prepare for whatever is making the rumbling. "Lindow-san what's happening?" "Shit, I got a bad feeling about this…." I checked the radar used for detecting Aragami Oracle signals given to me, "Great, two Kongous, one Gboro, and one Chiyou is running towards us…" "What!? There shouldn't be any medium sized Aragamis around the area, what the hell is the recon unit doing!" As we backed away from where the Aragami come from we prepared ourselves.

As the Aragamis reached where we are, they all roared while spreading themselves away from one another as if it is a competition to see who gets to eat their preys. "Hey rookie, work with me to make a hole through their barricade and make a run for it." "Hai" As soon as I finished my sentence we dashed towards the Gboro first as it is the only Aragami out of all of those present that is able to attack from long range, I remembered reading about it in the NORM before, Lindow-san also getting that defeating the Gboro first will increase their survivable rate.

Lindow-san slash at the Gboro while I stand behind him firing at the remaining Aragamis to keep them away and occasionally shoot at the Gboro, the Kongous are easy targets but the Chiyou keep dodging my shots and manage to find an opening to shoot back at me with its energy bomb which I managed to dodged. As my OP is running out I shoot my remaining OP at one Kongou which managed to unbind its wind pipe and fell down, I went to devour it to use the burst mode, after successfully devouring the Kongou I shot the Aragami bullet at the Chiyou's face and managed to break its face.

Getting enraged the Kongou that I devour curled up and rolled towards me while the Chiyou jumped up and dived towards me too. I barely managed to dodge it but the other Kongou got past me and attacked Lindow-san which is having difficulty dodging both of their attacks. "Tsk!" I clicked my tongue and slashed at the Chiyou's wing and break its wing armour. After a few minutes of fighting, the Gboro went downand extracted its core by Lindow-san, but the Kongous and Chiyou is not planning on letting us go, getting fed up the Kongou which I broke its wind pipe ran away to licked its wound while I broke the Chiyou's leg armour, with my regained OP I fired at the Kongou and managed to finished it, but before it went down it got a lucky punch at Lindow-san, sending him flying against the wall, "Dammit" Lindow-san managed to squeeze out before being incapacitated.

Leaving me alone with the Chiyou, after fighting for a long time I am running out of stamina, catching the sight of Lindow-san from the corner of my eyes, I confirmed at he is unconscious, I decided to use my hidden trump card. After catching my breath and the Chiyou is a few steps away from me catching its breath too while staring at me, I get into my stance which is putting my right leg a step back and facing it with my body turned to the side, I lift up my God Arc in front of my body and said "Absolute Blade Arts, First Form, Purple Lightning" while giving off a strong killing intent. Purple lightning is a simple but deadly thrust at extreme speed making it inflict massive damage than a normal thrust. It is one of my fastest and the best piercing ability of all of the 'Absolute blade arts'.

Despite the Chiyou lifting up its wings to block my attack, the wing armour is already badly damaged by my slashes, hardly giving it any defence my God Arc slice the Chiyou in half vertically, confirming that it is unable to move I went to extract its core. When I extracted its core and turned around, the remaining Kongou came back and is running towards the unconscious Lindow-san, I run in between Lindow-san and the incoming Kongou and prepared to finished it off, after devouring it to break its running towards Lindow-san and directing its attention to me, getting into my Burst mode, "Take this my strongest attack, Absolute Blade Arts, Destructive Ninth Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, 16 Consecutive Strikes" After slashing at it 16 times without giving it a chance to counter my attacks, it went down. At that time my hair was floating in the air due to my swinging around, one could catch a glance of my dark red eyes glowing red leaving behind a red flash as I slash at my enemy.

After I extracted its core and turned around to check on Lindow-san, I see him already sitting up, resting his back against the wall looking at me with a shocked look, his eyes widen and his mouth open. 'Shit, he is already awake' I link-aid with him and took a restore pill out of my pocket and ask him to take it and calm down. After Lindow-san takes the pill and calmed down he asked "Hey rookie, where did you learn how to use those sword skills, I have never seen anything like that." "Erm, well I learnt it from my dad and my master who teaches me how to use a Katana." While scratching the back of my head like how a child get caught doing something bad and is trying to explain their way out of the pinch.

"Please keep it a secret, I am not supposed to let anyone in the Den to know about this, my master made me swear that I must not use it in front of people." I begged Lindow-san with a big bow, seeing that I am sincerely begging him not to spill the beans to others, he relentingly let it go "All right, as thanks for saving me I shall not tell anyone, lets head back, my back is killing me." I give a hand to Lindow-san and help him back to the extraction point. 'Maybe I imagine it but I thought I saw her eyes glowing red', Lindow thought to himself as he look at my face just to see my fringe covering my left eye.

When we went out of the elevator, Riku, Kota who finished his training, the lady from just now and a tall guy around the same age as me or older a little with tanned skin with white hair and light blue eyes, wearing yellow shirt with a blue jacket with a hoodie and dark long pants, looking at our horrible state there is dust all over Lindow-san and a bit of tear on his clothes while I am drenching in sweat and a tear at my right side of my sleeve with a bit of blood on my glove. "My god, Lindow are you ok? We were worried as you guys were late." Sakuya-san asked while helping him at the other side of me, "We're ok, just that unexpected medium sized Aragamis came and one of it got a lucky punch on me that's all." While I give a silent nod as confirmation. "All right guys let's help them to the sick bay A.S.A.P, we can ask them questions later." Riku clapped to get everyone's attention. Kota give me a hand while Riku and Sakuya give Lindow a help, the guy in blue just stood behind us a few steps without saying or helping at all.

After we get patched up, Lindow-san suggest we go to Doctor Sakaki's lab to report about this abnormal situation, "When we finished off our target one Orgetail and when we were going back to the extraction point, we detected a group of Aragamis, two Kongous, one Gboro and one Chiyou and was surrounded but we managed to kill them off with a bit of help before retreating." Lindow-san said looking at me. "Hmm, this really is an abnormal situation, the recon team reported that the Aragamis surrounding the city of mercy was doing their regular stuff of eating but all of a sudden they all ran towards the city of mercy as if something is luring them in, and do you guys have any idea?" "Hai, erm, well it might sound strange but I heard a flute coming from a few blocks east of the city of mercy and straight after that the Aragami came… Maybe that's the cause?" "A flute you say, hmm…." "Did you see anyone?" Riku asked, "No, I didn't see anyone." "Well we don't know what is the cause of this situation but I shall request for the recon team to search around to find any leads to the unknown enemy and I shall inform Hibari-kun to help spread the news about the City of Mercy incident to warn the others. All right you are dismissed. Oh Kota-kun and Asuka-kun you both will have a lesson with me later on in the afternoon, just come here at 1500."

After everyone stepped out of the lab Lindow-san thanked me, "Hey thanks rookie, without her help I might not be able to come back today." "Not a problem, I'm just watching your back like you said." "Heh, a humble fella are you, well thanks anyway, I'm gonna head back to my room to rest." Lindow-san headed towards the elevator with Sakuya-san and the other guy. After they left, Kota bombarded me with tons of questions, "Kota, relax, ask one question at a time." I said while buying a drink from the Vending machine and sat down on the couch in front of the vending machine. Catching his breath, he calmed down and slowly asked me questions which I replied one by one with Riku occasionally ask questions too.

After I finished answering all of Kota's questions, I excused myself from them saying that I wanna rest till lunch in my room, Kota also said he wanna rest in his room and watch Burgally till lunch time while Riku have to go on a mission with the other guy named Soma which I find out by asking Riku about his name and he is in the same unit as us and Sakuya-san.

When I reached my room, I went over to my drawer to grab a towel to wipe my sweat, after drying myself i went to lay down on my bed to rest, using Absolute Blade Arts takes a toll on my body, heck my body is aching, 'that music the flute-guy played, i remember i heard it somewhere before.' as i closed my eyes to remember how that person played his/her flute. 'Well, thinking too much doesn't help me, time to get some rest.'

* * *

><p>Wow, I wrote 3.5k+ words OMFG! I never wrote more than 300 words before but I really did my best for my fight scene hope you readers like it XD. Man. It took me 6 hours writing this from scratch…<p> 


End file.
